Final Fantasy 7: New Type
by Knight005
Summary: When old dreams haunt a new SOLDIER, what troubles will the clouded past bring?
1. Prolouge

-Prologue- 

"How is the specimen holding up?"

He's doing well, heart rate at 77 bpm, brain activity is, however, experiencing a spike in speed and productivity well beyond what we predicted."

"Good, good..." Hojo lay his hand on the glass of the mako tank and scanned his spectacled gaze over the young man inside, "Yes my specimen, your success is very important to me." Hojo stepped back, mumbling to himself a little.

"Professor, excuse me for asking but..."

"You want to know why we did all of this extra work for one SOLDIER?"

"Yes sir, I would like to know, if it isn't classified that is. Not to say that I can't keep a secret..."

"Quit your babbling. You don't particularly need to know but I like people who want to learn why they are doing things... I changed the procedure to deluging the specimen in mako and doubled his dosage of Jenova cells, even though a 70 chance of mako poisoning and a 10 chance that the specimen will be a berserker are both present, President Shinra asked me to find a way to create a more powerful SOLDIER.

"I see, thank you professor Hojo... All right people, Pull him out! We're finished here! Put him on the examination table to rest until we come back in the morning."

As the assistants filed out Hojo was the last one to leave. Pulling a switch he mumbled to himself, "Four hours... Time to give him a little test run..." With this finished he left chuckling to himself a little.

The young man laying on the examination table slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he pushed a lock of mako drenched, shoulder length blond hair out of his face and pulled various I.V.s off of his body. His luminous mako ice green eyes searched the room, no clothing, nothing to dry off with. Now cold, wet and naked, the twenty-one year old searched the room for a light. Flipping one on, he found that he was in a laboratory. Tanks of the blue green liquid called mako were lined up on the walls, and LCD screen near the door showed a timer with only a few seconds left on it. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Then finally zero. It was midnight, loud machinery clanked and whirred throughout the facility and dimmed roars of horrific beasts chilled the blood. Emergency alarms sounded only to be cut off as the power went out. All that was left was silence and the slow blinking of the red emergency power light. It wasn't long before a scratching could be heard on the other side of the sealed door, and soon that became a pounding. Whatever was on the other side was starving, and it smelled meat. The young man took a few steps backwards and grabbed the nearest thing that resembled a weapon that he could find, a scalpel. A few more pounds, silence.

And one, last, pound.

This pound sent the door flying off of its hinges revealing the monster on the doorstep. The hideous creature had the body of a lion and the head of a snake, it's barbed tail flicked back and forth with eager anticipation, and the animal glint in its eye gave an aura of danger.

It lunged.

With teeth bared, it pounced him, venom dripping from its fangs it prepared to devour the young man on the spot. However, with a speed, strength, and deftness of hand that he didn't even know he had, he took the scalpel...

And jabbed it into the beast's thought.

Then he slit downward all the way to the bottom of the abdomen. The beast shrieked and exploded leaving a bloody mess all around the young man and drenching him with blood. Pushing what was left of the corpse off of his body he picked up the instrument and moved over to one of the mako showers and stepped inside, although this could be hazardous for his health, it was better than being covered in blood. After getting the blood off as best he could he left the lab to look for a place to dry. Stepping into a bathroom he used some of the towels to rinse off the mako, now partially dry, he went in search of better weaponry.

Once inside the guard locker rooms he grabbed a pair of pants and two handguns. Along with an iron bangle and two magic matieria were the best he could find. Putting these on he went to the emergency power grid and turned on the back up generator. With the lights on low to conserve energy he made his way to the elevators.

"How far is he?"

"In the elevator, he just plowed through the Jenova enhanced creatures."

"Good, release the 'special' projects."

Professor, are you sure that the specimen can handle it?"

"Fool, you have no idea what experiment number two five seven three Sol Garde is capable of..."


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Sol Garde sat up in his bed and turned off his alarm clock. Grumbling to himself about how six o'clock in the morning was way too early to be getting up he donned his usual out fit. Black, white, and gray camo pants hung low on his waist with a sliver studded leather belt for looks. A slightly short navy form fitting knit T-shirt covered his torso, and a black leather trench coat made up the rest of his outfit along with a pair of combat boots and his only accessory, a pair of dog tags belonging to an old, unknown friend. Buckling on his katana and shoving his newly owned SMG into it's holster he headed out to catch the train up to the Shinra building for some speech by President Shinra. Sol mumbled to himself, "He'll probably say some motivational piece of shit, dish out some cash, then hop in his limo and go home to take the day off while the new SOLDIER members meet pain in the ass commanding officers and take orders all day." This day would not be fun. He didn't know how right he would be. So he continued to grumble as the train rumbled up the tracks.

"We are about to enter a new age! And you, the new members of SOLDIER, will be the harbingers of that age!"  
The old man had been rambling for what seemed like hours on end. "I got up at six for this?" Sol thought to himself, "he had better hurry it up." Sol yawned quietly and waited fifteen more minuets before the company president finished his speech.  
"Now he jumps in his limo and takes the day off. I always hated that fat old man." A voice behind Sol muttered. Sol looked behind to see a man of about twenty-four years.  
"Ya, I was just thinking the same thing." Sol extended his hand, "The name's Sol Garde, nice to meet you."  
The man shook Sol's hand firmly, "Isaac Alabaster, just call me Rook though."  
"Isaac Alabaster…" Sol looked down at a card he pulled from his pocket, "Lets see… Time to find my commanding officer… Hmm… Lieutenant Isaac Alabaster… Wait…"  
"Oh yes that's right, Lieutenant Isaac Alabaster. I'm one of your new commanding officers."  
Rook Alabaster didn't look like your typical military officer, then again, uniforms aren't normally required in SOLDIER. His auburn hair was short and somewhat spiked; however, his bangs were always hanging down on his forehead. His lower half was covered by a slightly baggy pair of black slacks, and a white sleeveless T-shirt and leather jacket covered his torso. His hands were adorned with a pair of chain mail gloves, and his outfit was completed by a pair of steel toed hiking boots along with an ax hooked to his belt and a shield strapped to his back.  
"Sorry sir, I didn't know you were the lieutenant."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not like most of the other officers. Just speak to me like you would to anybody else."  
"Thanks, to be honest, I thought you were going to be…"  
"A pain in the ass right? I remember, my first commanding officer was a pain in the ass. Who is your other officer?"  
"A sargent… Everett, I think."  
"Wait, you've got her? I feel sorry for you."  
"What, is she really tough?"  
"No, its not that, its just…"  
"Aaaalabaasterd!" Rook twitched and glared in the direction of the voice.  
"Where is she?!"  
"Who?"  
"ME!" A young woman of about twenty-two was clinging to Rook's back.  
"This is sargent… Everett?"  
"Good guess! I'm gonna be your new commanding officer so don't forget to show me some respect!"  
"Desiree, I know that you never listen to me but… Please don't torture this one too much."  
"Torture?…" Sol took a few steps back.  
"I have no idea what you mean Alabasterd…"  
Rook glared at her again, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!? And get off me you brat!"  
Desiree chuckled a bit, "Oh, come on. You know you like it!"  
"Umm… Well it was nice to meet you both…"  
" No way! The day has just begun! You have to treat us to lunch! SEAFOOD!! But lets stop by my apartment first, I need to slip into something more comfortable."

"You can look around as much as you want. Just don't go through my wardrobe!" She said in a sing song tone.  
While Desiree changed, Sol and Rook sat down to talk.  
"So," Rook began, "what kind of expierience do you have?"  
"Not much, I've never been in a hostile situation before."  
"Any heros?"  
"Like who?"  
"Sephiroth? Zack? Somebody else?"  
"No, I don't want to be on par with them."  
"Not the type to set your goals too high?"  
"Wrong, I just want to be better than them."  
"Never mind then…"  
"What is it?"  
"Well Sol, There are a lot of rumors about…"  
"About what?"  
"Rumors about you. It's buzzing around the upper ranks."  
Rook's Mako blue eyes looked grave.

Sol ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"Ya, I've heard the stories. They say I'm a monster, a man made demon." He smirked, "But don't worry, I promise I won't eat you."

Desiree popped out of her bedroom, she hopped over in her knee high leather boots, jean shorts, and black tank top. All of this plus a leather chocker went well with her dark red hair and blue grey eyes.

"I'm ready to go!… Say, what did you guys talk about while I was changing? Having fantasies?"

Sol and Rook both blushed considerably, "NO WAY!"

"Whatever," Desiree put on a cheerful smile and gazed at Sol, "Sol Garde!", She said with a athorative tone.

Rook's shoulders slumped, "It begins…"

"EH?"

"Sol, as your commanding officer you must remember to follow my every order without complaint… Go get me my coat!"

As he moved toward Desiree's room Sol whispered in Rook's ear, "I can't garentee that I won't eat her though.."

"I suggest grilling with a good maranade"

Rook got smaked in the back of the head for that one.

"Come on you two are so slow!"


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Where is the specimen?"

"We shut down the elevator at B6. The project allowed to move up three floors."

Hojo pushed his glasses back up his nose, this however was beginning to become an annoyance, verging on a disturbance of his concentration. "All right, where are the other projects?" Hojo was actually sweating, his hands, shaking.

"Sir?" His assistant inquired.

"It's nothing." He replied reassuringly, "I just have some, things on my mind." This, however was a lie.

He doesn't need to know, but if this new type fails… our budget gets cut. Failure is not an option.

While Hojo lost himself in thought, the "experiment" was making its way to the surface.

Headshot, headshot, two in the heart.

Once you know where to hit these things, they aren't too tough.

Six through the ribs.

This continued until Sol was tackled by a chimera like creature, it's rancid breath almost forcing him into a coma as three other creatures circled.

"Damn, get a Tic Tak man!" Sol slapped his palms on either side of one of the beast's heads.

"BOLT!"

One of the icy jade materia on Sol's Iron bangle began to glow, electricity sparking from it.

"I really have to wonder what fried chimera tastes like!"

And Sol let the lightning flow.

Pushing the charred body off, he broke for his guns. Sliding under and just past the claws of another of the horrific creatures he quickly swept up his two SOCOM pistols and fired, taking it and its companion, out.

Running down the hall he looked back to find the fourth monster chasing after him. Sol turned and unloaded the rest of the SOCOM bullets into it. How ever this wasn't enough to stop it. "Shit, since when do giant, three headed cobras attack SOLDIER research laboratories in the middle of the night!?"

Sol took a sharp turn down the hall and into a darkened room.

"Lock Down!" he commanded. A soft hissing sound and a click signaled that the door had been sealed.

Okay, any weapons?… There!" He grabbed for the weapon, "A short sword? Better than nuthin', summon materia…, and a speed plus support materia."

The snake on the other side of the sealed door smashed itself into the door, knocking it down with ease. Sliding its head in it shrieked and showed its poison dripping fangs.

The crimson ruby summon materia began to glow violently, the force of it's energy almost ripping the sword from Sol's unexpecting hands.

The light gleamed brilliantly, illuminating the room, then focusing into a red circle that developed into a flaming pit, and from this pit came forth Ifrit, the hellhound. Bearing it's ripping teeth and rearing it's huge head and enormous curved horns proudly, it snarled and growled at the sad creature before it, bloody crimson eyes glinting with red hot flaming rage at its foolish opponent's challenge. As the flaming demon's powerful curved claws ripped at the floor to gain footing Ifrit sucked in his breath that reeked of brimstone, and mixing it with the sulfur in his belly, he spat out a huge inferno, belching forth from his mouth it cremated the cobra and partially melted the surrounding hallways. His job finished, the hellion departed in a cloud of pyrephlies. With the added speed and lightness from the glassy purple support materia, Sol raced for the next stairwell at a much faster pace.

"Professor? Professor?… Professor HOJO?"

"Oh! What, what is it?" Asked a startled Hojo.

"He has reached B2… Sir?"

Hojo shook his head, "Hmm…"

"Aaahh… Are you alright professor?"

"Yes, yes. I have not happened to get a proper amount of sleep recently."

"As I was saying, the subject has gained access to B2, should I order Kappa down?"


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Knocking, somebody was knocking on the door.

"Who the hell could that be at four A.M.?" Sol grumbled as he lazily rose from his bed and shook the sleep from his eyes. Slowly moving to the door he cracked it open and peered out. "Just what do you think your doing here Desiree?" Sol asked, just a little more than aggravated.

"Heya Sol! Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Mmm… Look, I'm sure you can, but the question is, will I let you?" Sol retorted with a wry smile.

"Okay, okay! Christ, may I come in?"

"Come in, _what?_" He asked, smile widening.

"May I come in _please?_"

"Sure." Sol widened the door to allow his friend to enter the apartment.

"You bastard, you only did that to tick me off didn't you?"

"Probably," Sol smirked, "but you deserve it, it's four in the morning. Tea?"

"Any coffee?"

"Never drink the stuff, but I might have some… Lets see… Here it is…" As Sol busied himself with the drinks Desiree sat down at the table and removed a file folder from her bag.

After around five minutes the drinks were ready and Sol brought them over to the table. "Black?"

"Ya… Hey."

"What?"

"You want some tea with your sugar?"

Sol frowned, "I don't have to take that from you. So, what's in the folder?"

Desiree lifted the file, "This just happens to be your first assignment."

"What is it? Rescue the president's cat from a tree at any cost? Better be one expensive kitty.''

"This isn't a laughing matter. Zack has gone MIA."

"Captured…" Sol's face twisted nastily._ Damn… We get tossed in there to save him. I'm going to get screwed over if I don't do this right._

"Yes, and now…"Desiree paused, "Our soldiers on the Wutai front are losing ground."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"He can't manage the entire army alone, and besides, he caught pneumonia, he'll be okay but the man is sick as a dog."

"What are our orders?"

"Rook is going to help manage the army, I'm there to make a report, and you… You get to do the actual mission."

"Alone? That's suicide!"

"Don't worry so much! I'll also provide support over radio."

Sol sighed. _Like that's going to help._

"The Turks are helping with this one."

"Turks? But they excel in kidnappings don't they?"

"That's the point." Desiree sipped at her coffee, "They'll know the best places to look for him. You'll be going in with Reno and Dyne."

"When are we leaving?"

"We leave a seven hundred hours. So hurry up and get ready, Rook will be here to pick us up in about ten minutes to get us to the airport.

"Damn its cold. Where is that guy?" Sol's teeth were chattering uncontrollably, causing his words to sound like they had been shot out of an AK-74u.

Flipping out her cell phone, Desiree dialed Rook's number.

"Hello?"

"Rook?"

"Oh, Desiree! What is it?"

"…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALABASTARD?"

"Oh, sorry. I just got out of a traffic jam. Almost there."

"YOU BETTER BE!" She yelled and hung up, "Any way, Sol, we'll be briefed at the air port and given further instructions. You won't need your weapons so just bring your materia. Shinra Co. will provide you with better equipment."

"All right." He said, backing away slightly after her last out burst.

"…Sol, you Reno and Dyne will enter by fast rope decent from Jilenka. Understood?"

Reno stood, "With all due respect sir, a Jilenka Naval Model Sixty can't hold in one spot. The only way to do it would be from the airship that that Mr. Cid Highwind is working on, besides, one it's in Junion, and two, it isn't finished yet."

"No need to worry," The briefing assistant assured him, "You'll be using the AD-32, a new model made specifically for these types of covert matters."

"Army Division Thirty-Two hmm? All right, no more questions.

Sol finally got his new equipment at the end of the briefing.

"Butterfly Edge and Titan bangle mmm? Nice equipment."

"Ahh, you must be Dyne. Sol Garde, pleased to meet you."

"The same here." Dyne was a tall man of about 6'4" and looked to be about 26 years of age. Red highlighted jet black hair spilling out in a waist length ponytail with bangs that tended to fall in front of his dark green hazel flecked eyes. His body was clothed in the usual Turk uniform of a black suit black tie, etc. For weapons he always wore two Dragon Claw gloves, and lastly a set of materia inserted into the different slots of his equipment.

"We should board soon."

"Right, I'm going to put my things on." With that Sol swiftly towards the loading dock.

"Interesting man eh Reno?"

The red haired Turk stepped out of the shadows, "I guess, but I can't tell what's so interesting about him."

Dyne shrugged.

"So," Reno asked, "What's so interesting about him Dyne?"

"Don't ask me why, but it's his scent…"

"Riight… Lets just get on the plane."


End file.
